Onescene
by kapostrophe
Summary: Plesetan dari oneshot? kalau oneshot satu chapter penuh kalau yang ini satu scene yang tidak saling berhubungan. Adegan-adengan sehari-hari dunia KHR yang enggak kelihatan. Just for fun. Enggak ada salahnya diintip dulu, ya.
1. Scene 1-10

Dislaimer: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! © Amano Akira

A/N: Mungkin humornya garing dan agak OOC, tapi sebenarnya tujuan awalnya bukan bikin komedi, cuma kumpulan beberapa adegan yang tiba-tiba muncul di otak. Kalau digabungin, jadinya masuk genre komedi...

Kalau adegan-adegan di bawah ini ada yang sangat mirip dengan di fanfiksi lain di fandom ini, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberitahukannya padaku. Meskipun semua yang disini original dari otak sendiri, tapi selalu ada kemungkinan ada orang lain yang punya ide sama sudah menuliskannya duluan dan aku harus menghormati orang yang lebih dulu itu jadi aku akan menghapus yang versiku disini dengan catatan: adegannya sangat mirip dan dipubliskaikan lebih dulu.

* * *

Scene 1 Kekasih-kekasih Reborn

27: Sebelumnya kau bilang kalau Bianchi adalah kekasihmu yang ke-4 kan. Aku masih tidak percaya...

R: Itu benar. Aku tidak bohong kok.

27: Ja, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kekasih-kekasihmu yang lain?

R: Kekasihku yang pertama, H***a, berkhianat pada familinya sehingga dia dihukum pacung. Kekasihku yang kedua, W***y, tertangkap musuh waktu bentrok dan dibakar hidup-hidup. Sementara kekasihku yang ketiga, L**y, jatuh dari jurang ketika dia berusaha kabur saat diculik.

27: Hiiie! Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya! A... aku berharap Bianchi tidak berakhir seperti mereka. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sudah pernah memiliki percakapan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Scene 2 Pertemuan Ke-2 Fran dengan Varia

26: Oh, kita bertemu lagi, para jamur pembusuk gigi!

S: Vooi Fran, sepertinya kau masih kurang ajar. Apa Mukuro belum mengajarimu sopan santun?

26: Shisou bilang kalau aku harus bisa membuat musuh merasa kesal.

B: Shishishishi... itu benar kalau tadinya kita musuh dalam representative battle ini. Tapi Tsunayoshi telah membuat pertemuan ini. mulai sekarang kita akan bekerja sama.

26: ...

26: Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan bekerja sama bersama sekumpulan peri hutan.

Varia: !

B: Kami bukan peri hutan, Levi mirip sih, tapi aku prince!

Levi: A... apa!?

B: Aku juga ingin bilang kalau pangeran sepertiku tidak bekerja dengan rakyat jelata, tapi di masa depan kau akan bekerja denganku. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih!

26: Prince? Apa kau prince dari hutan hujan atau hutan mangrove?

B: Kau... benar-benar...

S: Tenanglah Bel, saat ini dia masih murid Mukuro. Lagipula kita masih punya Mammon jadi kita tidak akan membutuhkannya dalam waktu yang cepat.

Scene 3 Sesama Ilusionis

V: Jadi ini anak yang bernama Fran?

V: !

V: Sepertinya kau boleh juga. Kau bisa menghasilkan banyak uang di masa yang mendatang.

26: Anggur! Suatu hari aku akan meminta Shishou mengajariku caranya terbang.

V: Ini jurus yang berbeda dari ilusi biasa. Ilusionis lain tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

26: Kenapa setiap illusioner perempuan yang aku temui selalu menyebalkan...

Varia: !

B: Ma... Mamon, kau perempuan...

V: Kau...

96: Fran! Sesama ilusionis kau harus menjaga rahasia yang lainnya.

69: Kufufufu... itu tidak baik, little one.

Varia: !

Scene 4 Pedo

59: Aku benar-benar akan menghormatimu, Gamma. Jika kau tidak pedo...

57: !

27: Go... Gokudera! Apa yang kau katakan!? Perbedaan umur Gamma dan Yuni tidak begitu jauh.

59: Me... memangnya berapa perbedaan umur mereka, Juudaime?

27: E... eto... berapa ya?

57: ...

27: Ma... maaf Gamma, kalau boleh tahu berapa umurmu sekarang?

57: ...

59: Kalau dilihat-lihat umur Yuni 10 tahun kemudian sekitar umur kita. Berarti kalau sekarang... 6 tahun?

27: Itu tidak mungkin kan Gokudera. Iya kan, Gamma?

57: ...

59: Lalu Gamma di masa ini tidak mungkin kurang dari 20 tahun karena dia terlihat sangat cocok memakai jas itu, seperti pengusaha saja...

57: ...

59: Lihat Juudaime, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menjawabnya! Daritadi dia hanya bisa diam.

27: Ga... Gamma? Kau tidak perlu memikirkan perkataan Gokudera.

57: ... Se... sepertinya Hime memanggilku. Aku permisi dulu.

27 & 59 : ...

Scene 5 Byakuran vs Nana

77: Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?

100: Terimakasih Sawada-san. aku ingin marshmallow~

77: Ara, kau tidak bisa makan marshmallow untuk makan siang. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Bagaimana jika chicken teriyaki?

100: Aku tidak akan menolaknya. Tapi, bisakah makanan penutupnya marshmallow?

77: Oh, maafkan aku sepertinya kita tidak mempunyai yang seperti itu di rumah...

100: ... Oh begitu, sayang sekali ya. Kalau begitu tenang saja aku akan membelinya sendiri.

77: Bukankah kau ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dengan Tsu-kun? Biar aku saja yang membelinya.

100: Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin merepotkan, tapi terima kasih.

77: Tidak apa-apa kok. Eh, tapi di sekitar sini ada yang jual tidak, ya? Aku sama sekali belum pernah membeli yang seperti itu. Tapi aku tahu toko kue yang enak! Bagaimana dengan beberapa cream puff?

100: ... Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Tapi... aku benar-benar ingin makan marshmallow dan bukan sekadar ingin mengisi perutku...

77: Ara, jadi kau tidak begitu ingin makan? Sayang sekali, ya, padahal cream puff di sana benar-benar enak. Baiklah, kalau kau mampir lagi aku akan menyajikan chocolate cake...

100: ... Lain kali, kalau aku mampir lagi aku tidak akan lupa membawa bekal marshmallowku...

27: E... entah kenapa aku benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Byakuran.

Scene 6 Namimori School Anthem

R: Hibari punya permintaan untukmu lo, Tsuna.

18: Yo akanbou, ini bukan permintaan atau permohonan tapi perintah dariku sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan.

27: Hiie! Hai, pe... perintahkan aku sesukamu!

R: Kau bos yang memalukan, Dame-Tsuna, bisa-bisanya kau diperintah anak buahmu seperti itu. Dan kau terdengar 'menjijikan'.

27: Di... diamlah Reborn, jangan membuat masalah. Hibari itu benar-benar menakutkan.

18: Murid-murid pindahan dari Shimon itu...

27: *gluk* ... ya...

18: ... Dan sekarang herbivora bermata satu...

27: Be... bermata satu? Oh, maksudmu Chrome?

18: Secara tidak langsung mereka ada di sini karena ulahmu kan?

27: Eh, eto... mereka berhubungan dengan Vongola sih. Kalau disebut ulahku bagaimana, ya. Aku kan juga tidak ingin jadi seperti ini.

18: Kenapa kau malah bisik-bisik begitu. Aku tidak suka...

27: Hiie! Ma... maafkan aku Hibari-san, ja... jadi apa perminta- eh perintahmu?

18: ... Aku tidak tertarik berurusan dengan mereka, tapi bagaimanapun juha mereka murid Namimori sekarang. Dan mereka harus mematuhi peraturan disini.

27: ... Ya...

18: Dan mereka harus mengetahui lagu sekolah ini. Oleh karena itu, omnivora, aku ingin kau mengajari mereka!

27: ...

18: ...

R: Tsuna sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu bisa menyanyikannya lo...

18: ...

27: Ahaha...

*swing*

18: ... Baiklah, aku terpaksa mulai denganmu dulu.

27: Hiiie! Maafkan aku, aku akan belajar, aku akan mempelajarinya. Oleh karena itu jangan gigit aku, aku mohon!

*swish*

18: Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sampai kau bisa menyanyikannya dengan sempurna. Jika tidak... kamikurosu.

R: Sepertinya malam ini akan panjang bagimu, Tsuna~ Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang. Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian jadi aku akan pulang sekarang.

*blam*

27: Hiiie! Reborn! Setidaknya jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat para fujoshi berpikiran yang aneh-aneh! Dan sekarang masih siang tau!

Scene 7 Peraturan Namimori

18: Kimi...

96: Ah, hai. Ada apa Hibari-san?

18: Mulai sekarang gaya rambut itu dilarang di Namimori.

96: Gaya rambut?

18: Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau memakainya di luar, tapi selama di Namimori gaya rambut seperti nanas itu dilarang. Kalau besok kau masih memakainya kamikurosu.

96: ...

18: Seorang murid Namimori tidak boleh mengikuti gaya 'preman' Kokuyo. Membuat aku kesal saja.

96: Ta... tapi bagaimana ya mengubahnya...

18: Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menyuruh Kusakabe untuk membantumu.

96: Kusakabe-san! E... eto, tidak terima kasih... Aku akan melakukannya sendiri.

Scene 8 Dino vs Hibari

D: Ne Kyouya, ayo kita istirahat dulu sebentar. Kita sudah latihan selama 8 jam lo.

18: Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku bisa menggigitmu sampai mati.

D: Tu... tunggu dulu. Apa kau tidak perlu makan? Kau bahkan tidak perlu ke toilet?

18: ... Asalkan aku bisa menggigitmu sampai mati itu semua sudah cukup bagiku.

Romario: Hahaha...

D: Yang benar saja...

*swing*

D: Tu... tunggu Kyouya.

18: Apa lagi? Kalau kau tidak serius aku benar-benar akan menggigitmu sampai mati.

D: Se... sepertinya aku benar-benar harus ke toilet sekarang. Aku serius!

18: ... Aku beri waktu 5 menit. Kalau lewat dari itu atau kalau kau kabur, kamikurosu.

D: Ehm... o...oke. Tapi kalau aku lama jangan susul aku ya, Kyouya. Kau tidak mau dibilang _hentai_ kan...

18: ... Aku berubah pikiran. Sekarang juga aku akan membunuhmu sehingga kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu.

D: Waa! Kyouya!

*swing*

Scene 9 Dino yang Tidak Terkalahkan

59: Aku tidak percaya si Hibari itu tidak bosan-bosan melawan si haneuma.

80: Ahaha... bukankah itu karena Dino pembimbingnya?

27: Ta... tapi sekalipun, Hibari-san tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai gurunya.

59: Kukira, kalau sudah menang sekali dia akan puas.

80: Mungkin dia tidak peduli. Selama Dino masih menjadi lawan yang tangguh dia tetap ingin bertarung melawannya. Seperti aku dan Squalo.

27: Tu... tunggu dulu. Aku tahu Hibari-san itu kuat, tapi Dino-san juga sangat hebat. Sekarang aku jadi penasaran kalau mereka bertarung siapa yang akan menang.

R: Dino belum pernah kalah loh.

27: Reborn! Kau muncul dari mana? Dan apa-apaan kostum kuda itu?

59: Reborn-san, Dino tidak pernah kalah maksudnya...

R: Dino tidak pernah kalah karena dulu aku gurunya. Soalnya kalau dia sampai kalah aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya ya.

80: Wah, dia boleh juga ya.

27: Hebat Dino-san! Seperti yang kuduga. Ternyata ada juga orang yang tidak bisa dikalahkan Hibari-san. ... Iya, ya, tidak mungkin Hibari-san selalu menang.

R: Iya kok. Ya kan, Hibari.

18: _Kimi-tachi_...

27: Hiiie! Kenapa Hibari-san ada di sini!?

R: Karena kalian ingin tahu tentangnya, jadi aku membawanya ke sini. Kalian seharusnya berterima kasih padaku.

80: Oh, yo Hibari.

59: Sialan, kau muncul dari mana!? Jangan mengagetkan Juudaime seperti itu!

18: Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian karena bergos *uhuk* berkelompok. Kamikurosu...

27: ...

80: ...

59: ...

R: ...

27: Di... dia tidak menentang fakta bahwa dia belum pernah menang melawan Dino-san...

*swing*

18: Jadi kau yang pertama, ya.

27: Hiiie!

Scene 10 Chrome no Aisatsu

...

69: Begitulah, jadi mulai sekarang tolong rawat anak perempuan ini. Baiklah, Sampai bertemu lagi...

*bruk*

14: Waa! Mukuro-san berubah menjadi perempuan byon!

49: Bukan, Ken. Perempuan itulah yang berubah menjadi Mukuro-sama dan sekarang dia berubah lagi menjadi dirinya. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau mendengar penjelasan Mukuro-sama barusan?

14: Perempuan itu bangun byon. Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!?

49: ...

*chuu*

14: Kau! Kenapa kau mencium Kakkipi, byon? Hei, tunggu, jangan dekat-dekat denganku!

*chuu*

14: Waa! Perempuan kurang ajar! Apa yang kau lakukan!?

96: Aisatsu... Mukuro-sama bilang begitu...

49: ...

14: Perempuan bodoh!

96: Apa aku salah...

49: Tidak juga. Di tempat asal kami hal itu tidak terlalu aneh. Ya kan, Ken? Jadi kenapa mukamu merah begitu?

14: I... itu karena aku marah, byon! Aku marah, byon!

49: Tidak usah dipedulikan, sebenarnya dia senang kok...

96: Oh... baiklah...

14: Aku marah, byon!

* * *

Fandom Shorthands

27: Sawada Tsunayoshi

R: Reborn

26: Fran

S: Squalo

B: Belphegor

V:Viper/Mammon

96: Chrome Dokuro

69: Rokudo Mukuro

59: Gokudera Hayato

57: Gamma

77: Sawada Nana

100: Byakuran

18: Hibari Kyouya

D: Dino

80: Yamamoto Takeshi

14: Joshima Ken

49: Kakimoto Chikusa

Don't forget to Left your sign and thoughts~ :)


	2. Scene 11-14

**A/N: Perhatian, tidak semuanya lucu dan tema bermacam-macam. Aku memang payah kalau soal nentuin **_**genre**_**. Prioritas **_**update**_** rendah. Arti dari angka-angka dan simbol ada di akhir halaman. Setelah membaca silahkan berkomentar, bagus jeleknya **_**readers**_** yang tentukan.**

Dislaimer: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! © Amano Akira

Setting (Scene 11-14): sepuluh tahun kemudian, markas/mansion Vongola di Italia

Scene 11 Hibari and Paperworks

27: Apa yang membuatmu datang ke kantorku Hibari-san?

18: Kemarin kau kemana saat latih tanding rutin kita?

(Tsuna mengusap-ngusapnya kepalanya yang pening)

18: Tidak akan kumaafkan karena telah melanggar janji jadi aku datang kesini untuk menggigitmu sampai mati.

27: _Bukankah itu sama saja kau ingin berlatih tanding sekarang?_

27: Maaf, tapi _paperwork_-ku masih banyak. Aku bahkan tidak sempat nonton anime!

(Hibari memutar bola mataya, A/N: ini bos mafia atau anak sekolahan sih?)

18: Aku hanya ingin menggigitmu sampai mati. Tidak ada alasan lain.

27: Kalau aku selesai kita bisa bertarung serius daripada aku harus dirawat di rumah sakit, jadi lebih baik tunggu sebentar lagi!

18: Kalau begitu cepat!

27: Hai, aku akan berusaha.

Tik... tok... tik... tok...

18: Hmm... *melirik*

18: Begini saja kau lama sekali! Sini kukerjakan!

...

27: *tercengang* Ce... cepat sekali... Tiga kali lebih cepat dariku. Kenapa kau tidak jadi bosnya saja sih...

18: Aku sudah biasa dengan pekerjaan seperti ini.

27: _Oh iya, waktu SMP dan SMA Hibari-san kan ketua dari komite disipilin yang selalu menyerang orang... Dengan kebrutalan mereka, kira-kira sebanyak apa _paperwork_-nya ya?_ *sweatdrop*

(Tsuna tidak tahu bahwa yang sebenarnya mengerjakan semua itu adalah Kusakabe Tetsuya…)

Scene 12 Chrome's Valentine Day

27: Oh, disini kau rupanya, Chrome! kemarin kau kemana saja?

59: Kau harus memiliki alasan yang jelas karena membuat Juudaime kahwatir. Aku sendiri bahkan sampai mengira kau diculik alien!

96: Maafkan aku Bossu. Kemarin aku sibuk membuat ini.

(Chrome menyerahkan cokelat dengan bungkus, bentuk, dan jumlah yang sama kepada semua orang)

96: Selamat hari valetine semuanya!

18: _Hn_. Aku akan menerimanya.

33: Karena cokelat wajib, aku akan menerimanya _to the extreme_!

80: Haha… _Sankyu_ Chrome!

59: _Ma_, asalkan lain kali kau tidak membuat Juudaime cemas aku akan memaafkanmu.

L: _Yare yare_, meskipun Ore-sama sudah mendapatkan banyak cokelat Ore-sama tetap akan menerimanya karena ini dari Chrome-san yang manis.

27: Chrome... *teary eyes* terima kasih banyak! Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan ini lagi karena kau satu-satunya perempuan di sini. Pasti berat membuatnya sendiri.

96: Tidak apa-apa, Bossu. Aku malah merasa beruntung.

27: Kenapa?

96: Karena aku hanya perlu membuat cokelat yang sama untuk tiap orang, tapi saat White Day aku akan mendapatkan bermacam-macam hadiah yang berbeda, fufufu...

All: *sweatdrop*

Scene 13 Tidak Nyambung

18: Kenapa mondar-mandir, herbivora?

2: Hibari-san. Setelah dari misi, Yamamoto-nii membawa pulang nanas dan menyerahkannya padaku. Aku jadi bingung mencari alat untuk memotongnya.

18: (menata Fuuta dengan tatapan penuh selidik) Pakai saja golok atau kapak. Di gudang ada yang baru tuh.

2: Apa tidak berlebihan? Aku tahu nanas lebih sulit dipotong dari melon, tapi...

18: Dua-duanya susah dipotong. Nanas memang lebih kuat sih meskipun melon juga tidak lemah...

2: Eh, tapi cuma ada nanas lo.

18: Aku tahu. Melon sudah lama berakhir.

2: Apa maksudmu? Baru tiga hari yang lalu Tsuna-nii bawa melon.

18: Apa kau bilang? Kau ngelindur?

2: Uuh... apa maksudnya Hibari-san?

18: (tidak dengar) Baiklah, aku saja yang akan memotong nanasnya. Enaknya dipotong jadi berapa bagian?

2: Hmm... Yang penting enak buat di makan. Ah, jangan lupa dikuliti dulu. Sepertinya dibakar juga enak lalu ditusuk... (tampang innocent)

18: ... (memandang Fuuta dengan pandangan horor)

2: Oh iya, sisa dagingnya sebaiknya disimpan di kulkas atau di kardus saja cukup? Mungkin bisa bertahan lama, tapi aku ingin cepat-cepat menghabis- Eh kau kenapa Hibari-san?

18: Fuuta de la Stella, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau orang yang seperti itu.

2: Eh apa maksudmu? Hibari-san tidak suka nanas?

18: Dari dulu aku sudah mebencinya. Tapi sepertinya kau lebih memiliki dendam tersembunyi padanya.

2: Eh, eh... EH!? Daritadi sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan!?

(Sejak itu, Mukuro yang tanpa sengaja menguping percakapan mereka menjauhi Fuuta sampai 9 bulan)

Scene 14 Penglihatan I-Pin

27: I-Pin! Lambo! Kalian sedang apa?

I: Kyaa! Kau siapa!?

27: Ha... kau kenapa I-Pin?

L: I-Pin menjatuhkan lensa kontaknya. Hayo I-Pin kau tidak boleh berteriak-teriak pada bos Vongola.

I: Waa! Sawada-san!? Ma... maaf... *blush*

27: Ahaha tidak apa-apa...

S: _Suaraku serak gara-gara sakit tenggorokkan, Bos sialan menyuruhku makan kulit salak..._ VOo—*uhuk* oooi... *uhuk*, kalian ngapain di sini *uhuk* sampah!?

I: Waa... *blush* Sawada-san siapa perempuan cantik itu?

27: *uhuk* uhuk* uhuk*

L: Gyahaha—Hii!

S: *melotot *

R: Yo, Dame-Tsuna! Bolos kerja lagi ya?

I: O... _obake_ hitam!

27: Gaaa! I-Pin jangan ngomong gitu!

S: Hehehe…

L: Gyahaha ahaha—

R: *dor*

L: *pingsan atau mati?*

69: Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun! Aku sedang mencarimu. Ini laporan yang—

I: —Waa! Jangan kesini!

69: ! Ka... kau jahat sekali padahal meskipun sudah sebulan tidak mandi aku kan sudah pake deodoran dan parfum seember...

27: Mukuro! Cepat mandi sana!

S: VOoo— *uhuk* apa kau tidak tahu malu!?

R: Dasar, _guardian_-mu memang gak ada yang beres...

L: *siuman* Ba... bau menjijikan apa ini?

(Mukuro masih berjalan medekati mereka, terutama I-Pin. Yang lain tutup hidung. Iseng-iseng Mukuro mencoba memegang pundak I-Pin lalu...)

I: Kyaaaaa! *menangkis tangan Mukuro* Monster nanas busuk!

All: _Meskipun tanpa lensa kontak dia BENAR!_

_Fandom Shorthands:_

27 - Sawada Tsunayoshi

18 - Hibari Kyouya

59 - Gokudera Hayato

96 - Chrome Dokuro

33 - Sasagawa Ryohei

80 - Yamamoto Takeshi

L - Lambo

2 - Fuuta de La Stella

I - I-Pin

L - Lambo

R - Reborn

All - gak semua orang juga sih, kalian bisa tebak sendiri tergantung cerita.

**A/N: Kali ini **_**scene**_**-nya**__**panjang-panjang, ya. Dan sepertinya ada yang bisa dibuat jadi **_**oneshot**_**. Kalau ada waktu dan **_**request**_** mungkin beneran dibuat. **_**Scene **_**1-13**__**Sebenarnya sudah lama jadi. Daripada kelamaan **_**update, **_** mulai sekarang aku akan langsung **_**update**_** meskipun baru dapat sedikit **_**scene**_**. Jadi, untuk sekarang segini dulu.**

**Atas perhatiannya, **_**arigatou gozaimasu!**_

_**Ja, Mata kondo~**_

**Kapostrophe :)**


End file.
